Recently
by countess81
Summary: Michael POV. Many months after "Destiny", Michael ponders on life with Isabel. *UC*


Title: "Recently" (companion to "Elsewhere")   
Author: Meredith (roswelldreamer@aol.com)   
Category: UC, Mi/I   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Roswell, the characters, and the situations are owned by the WB, no infringement intended.   
Author's Note: Michael's POV. "Recently" lyrics by Dave Matthews Band.   
Summary: Many months after "Destiny", Michael reflects on finding unexpected happiness with Isabel.   
------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was there all the time, but I never noticed it before. 

The way her eyes shine a little brighter when she says my name. The slight inflection in her voice as the last syllable of my name escapes her lips. I never thought I could be so wanted, so needed. I never thought I would feel like this... with her. 

_*Recently I've been_   
_ All of content and dreaming I have been_   
_ 'Cause I've been lately seeing_   
_ Quite a bit of this woman live on my street*_

She's holding me in her arms again, and I swear I feel like home...like nothing bad will ever come to me, simply because my rough skin is touching hers..my fingers running in her hair, my hot breath in her ear, my lips on her sweet skin. 

Is this how Maxwell felt the first time he saw Liz? He told us all the time that he looked into her eyes and he knew he was home. 

I laughed at him then, but I regret it now. 

Everytime I look into Isabel's eyes, I feel like I'm seeing them for the first time. Who knows why this is happening now... maybe because we finally know who we are, what we're destined to become? 

_*People stare and we just ignore everything_   
_ People stare and we just ignore them_   
_ And they go away, go away*_

Everyone thinks this is weird, this is unnatural. Max swears he will never look at me the same way again. But to us, this is the only real thing we've ever felt. I could give a damn about what any of the others have to say about it... 

_*She comes to me_   
_ I watch her drink_   
_ I watch her comb her hair_   
_ Both say that we never before have_   
_ Felt as recently*_

I will never deny Maria's impact on my life. Maria was the one who broke down my wall, made me love, made me feel worthy... human. She will always be in my heart. 

But Isabel is the other half of my soul. I look at her and I see why I am here. 

She gives me purpose. 

_*People stare and we just ignore_   
_ What's the use in hiding out*_

Sometimes it's so hard...no one believes in our love. No one but us. Max and Liz have shyed away from us, Maria and Alex are too angry with us to be around us... not that we blame them. Tess isn't around to praise us anymore. She left us the day Maxwell and Liz reunited. Sometimes I lie awake at night, wondering if she's okay. Maybe someday she will find happiness, but Max will never be able to give it to her. 

Then Isabel breezes into my apartment, the moonlight dancing on her smiling face, and I can sleep again. 

_*She says all the time_   
_ Let their eyes do the worrying about it*_

Through whispers and glances of disdain... Isabel has always been the strong one. She hasn't given me a chance to question the decision we made together... not that I would want to. My only regret is fighting this for so long. 

"What about Maria?" She would always say. 

"What about Alex?" I would reply. 

We'd sit and stare at each other for hours, trying to find comfort in each other. We'd try to make ourselves feel better for leaving them behind. 

Then one night, I held her as she cried for her real mother. She looked so beautiful pressed up against me, moving against me ever so slightly... I felt a voice deep inside my soul crying out for her, aching to touch her. 

So I did. 

_*She and me go to places quiet_   
_ Where we are quite alone_   
_ Kiss and we hold together_   
_ We will be until we are done*_

Usually we go to my apartment, but sometimes we go to the cave where the pod chamber rests, a steadfast reminder of the unbreakable bond between Max, Isabel, Tess, and I. These nights are the most special. Those are the nights when the night is clear and we're holding each other to keep warm...looking up into the sky and seeing the V-constellation shining down on us, the souls of those who came before us silently smiling. 

We don't talk about the past... about a world we more than likely will never see again. 

We don't think about the dangers lying before us... about our uncertain future and the enemies that seek to destroy us. 

They'll never destroy this...they'll never destroy this perfect union between me and Iz. 

_*Both say that we never before,_   
_ Never before have felt as recently_   
_ People stare and we just ignore everything_   
_ People stare and we just ignore them.._   
_ ..and they go away, go away.*_

Her heartbeat lulls me into a gentle sleep. I dream of one day making love to her, the last step to becoming one conjoined soul. The baby in our dreams haunts my mind. I think of him everyday, and I know this is meant to be. Isabel and I are meant to be. 

_ *...and they go away, go away...*_

I look at her glowing face as the beginnings of the morning sun stream in through my blinds, waking us from our peaceful dream world and back into the world of uncertainty. 

I look into her eyes as our lips press together and a very selfish part of me wants to take her by the hand and leave Roswell, New Mexico forever. 

But we can't run away from who we are. I just thank whatever being created us for bringing her to me. I couldn't do this without her. 

She stirs softly in my arms, waking beside me where she belongs. 

I quelch my fears about my strength, my powers, our future... 

...for she is everything I'll ever need, all I'll ever be.   


END


End file.
